


He's Not Gray

by ProfessionalDouche



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, fuck u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalDouche/pseuds/ProfessionalDouche
Summary: This is a heartfelt story about Silver the Hedgehog that I spent a lot of time dwelling on and I think some of you many enjoy.





	He's Not Gray

Silver is good and he deserves more love on his own you absolute dimwitted frog fuckers


End file.
